


Hold me Fast

by voices_in_my_head



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: MidoKise Week, prompt: domesticity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 12:36:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4305348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voices_in_my_head/pseuds/voices_in_my_head
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Shintarou woke up when he heard a long, “ahhhh!” and the door slam shut. He blinked and looked at his phone, but just as expected, it was still not his hour to wake up. And neither was it Ryouta's hour to return."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me Fast

Shintarou woke up when he heard a long, “ahhhh!” and the door slam shut. He blinked and looked at his phone, but just as expected, it was still not his hour to wake up. And neither was it Ryouta's hour to return. The blond had left less than an hour ago to his morning class, but he was already back. Had something happened?

He rubbed his eyes. He'd gone to bed pretty late, having been studying for the upcoming exams and had been expecting to be able to sleep at least until ten am. But it was only eight thirty and he was already awake.

With a sigh he finally decided to get up, just as he could hear the sounds of Ryouta moving around the apartment, apparently not too happy, if the hard way he was shutting the cabinets was any clue. At least there might be coffee.

Shintarou put on his glasses and debated between putting on a shirt but in the end decided walking around in sweatpants was enough. It was only June, after all.

“You're back early,” he said when he entered the kitchen and Ryouta actually jumped. Usually it was Shintarou being the scared one; he couldn't say he didn't understand why his boyfriend liked to sneak up on him.

Ryouta turned to him with a glare, but Shintarou could see it wasn't actually being directed at him, but at something else.

“The class was cancelled,” he said angrily.

“Oh?” Shintarou raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, and do you know when the teacher emailed us? At midnight! Who checks their emails at midnight!?” Ryouta then continued by insulting the teacher, alongside his ancestors, while Shintarou decided that answering anything along the lines of, “you usually do, but last night you were too tired and went to bed early” would probably not go well.

So he decided to sit at the balcony and wait for Ryouta to finish breakfast – surpringly it was when he was mad that he cooked the best. Shintarou couldn't say seeing his boyfriend angry was a nice thing, but at least he got good food out of it.

“Anyway, I'm sorry for waking you up. I know today was your free morning,” Ryouta told him with a little smile and Shintarou immediately felt more awake.

“It's not a problem,” he forced himself to say. Not because it was a problem, no, but because even though they'd been dating for two years and been living together for almost one somethings still weren't easy to say. Like how he'd rather be awake with Ryouta than sleeping alone. Maybe one day he'd tell him.

“Still, I should make it up to you,” and then he winked.

Shintarou, who'd gotten used to those remarks, if not the romantic ones, just looked straight into his eyes and said, “food will be accepted.”

Of course Ryouta pouted at that, while Shintarou had to prevent a smile from escaping. Ryouta might like scaring him, but Shintarou had to admit he wasn't opposed at some joking here and there.

“Oh, I know!” Ryouta said out of nowhere with a tone far too happy for his taste. “We should build a blanket fort.”

“No,” Shintarou immediately said and Ryouta pouted.

“Come on,” he drew out the words, “it'll be fun!” The final word was said in a drawn out tone too.

“No,” he simply repeated. There were many things he was willing to try for his boyfriend, but he drew the line as things as childish as blanket forts.

“Come on. We can watch something in it or just cuddle,” he was making puppy eyes. Luckily for Shintarou, he had a small sister so he was immune to that. Mostly – if Ryouta joined it with a tear then it was all lost.

“No,” Ryouta continued to pout and Shintarou was going to repeat but... he did seem kind of tired – he was trying to balance studying and moddeling, after all. “We will not built a blanket fort. But we can cuddle in bed,” oh hey, he only blushed a little bit and managed not to stutter at all!

Ryouta smiled brightly at him and then skipped from the oven to the balcony. Shintarou didn't even blink at that anymore; he'd gotten used to the skipping.

His boyfriend embraced him from behind, ending with his head right beside his. “Thank you. You can be really cute when you want, Shintarouichi.”

Shintarou snorted.

“Come on, then,” Ryouta said and started to pull him up.

“What about breakfast?” He hadn't eaten before getting to bed so he really couldn't be blamed for the little tone of sadness that crept into his voice. And Ryouta's pancakes were almost as good as Kagami's, which was saying something.

“We can take it with us. It'll be even more romantic. Breakfast in bed and then cuddling...” Ryouta looked at him in the eye, now that he'd gotten him up and they were standing looking at each other, “you know, I can't say it was such a bad thing to get up early. At least I get to spend some time with you.”

Shintarou blushed. What was he supposed to answer back? He pushed his glasses up. “I'm happy we get to spend time together to,” well, that sure hadn't been smooth, but at least he'd tried.

Ryouta smiled, “also, you look very sexy just in your sweatpants.”

“Die, Kise,” Shintarou replied, still blushing and feeling like he should cover up, even if the other man had seen everything in his body there was to see.

“Love you, Shin,” Ryouta said and pecked him quickly on the lips before skipping back to the oven, making sure nothing was burning.

“I love you too,” he murmured and by the way Ryouta just kept humming to some imaginary song, he hadn't heard him. But that was okay, they still had the whole morning ahead (and then some more) and he could say it again. So he took out two glasses to put some milk and then went to find the tray one of their friends had given as a housewarming present. Seemed like maybe he'd be having a quiet morning, after all.


End file.
